


Deliciously Trapped

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton - Fandom, Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Richard Madden, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sex, Flogging, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, sub Taron Egerton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Taron needs to be trapped, hurt, used. Loved being roughed up and fucked by Richard when not on set.Richard needs to dominate Taron, but feels conflicted about this part of himself.They are both there for each other in this





	Deliciously Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first entry on Archive of Our Ow, which is weird, because my username refers to Captain America. Anyway, I was blown away by Rocketman and now I have been blown away by these two actors. I'm just a lesbian with a weird thing for Boy on boy action and love writing/reading it. So here's my first try. Sorry if I come across as a freaky fuck, but I'm kinda into most of the stuff I describe here. 
> 
> I refuse to apologize for my porns.

Beads of sweat were already starting to pool on Taron’s forehead, the position he was in stretching his muscles and the fact that he couldn’t move was slowly sinking in. That feeling of helplessness came slowly, built up from both tugging at his restraints and the absolutely delicious sight in front of him.

The restraints included having his arms cuffed behind his back in a pair of heavy leather cuffs, attached via a heavy duty chain to a winch which could be lowered and raised. Around his neck was a collar, equally heavy and studded in metal. A tag with the word Slut on it hung from the collar and rested proudly on his sternum. But the icing on the cake was the spreader bar keeping his legs apart, his thighs splayed and his large ass on display due to the high heels he was struggling to stay up in. It didn’t help that his hands were cuffed in such a way that he had to lean forward slightly. He felt so off balance. He was so vulnerable, so open for him.

Him being Richard Madden, who smiled coyly at the beautiful sight of Taron beginning to slip into that place. He knew what his boyfriend needed, knew exactly what he needed from him. So there Madden was, gorgeous in black boxer shorts and nothing else, pretending to pick idly over what he was going to use on Taron first. He already knew what he wanted to do to him.

Picking up a small plug and some lube, he made his way over to Taron, that lovely smile engulfing his features with the pretty eye crinkles he’s known for. “Before we do anything else, tell me your safewords one more time,” he stated firmly, making full eye contact with his sub.

“Red for stop, yellow for lighter or slower, green for go,” repeated Taron, looking into those intensely blue eyes of his Dom, so entranced with them that he doesn’t break eye contact while repeating this. 

“Good. Where are we right now?” asked Richard, the slightly stern tone with which he asks due to him taking this part seriously. He knows that Taron would want him to just get on with it, but this is vital. He makes Taron go through this before he starts the process of unmaking him. Once before the restraints go on, once before he begins applying pain and pleasure in whatever variation he pleases. This part allows him to slip into the space where he can do this, be this for Taron, and himself.

“Green,” stated Taron, anticipation clear on his face, happy to move ahead with things. At his word Richard reached out for him, grabbing his face and pulling him close. Richard then bit down on his lips, making him groan into the feel as Richard pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Good boy,” he whispered, letting go and moving behind Taron, keeping one hand on him as he went. Removing his hand was like removing an anchor momentarily, but Richard was quick as he squirted some lube onto the plug and then Taron felt it. He could feel the cold metal and lube breaching him. "Deep breath" instructed Richard. Taron tried to obey and he sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth as he breathed out and the thing made its way past the ring of muscle before sliding in easily, stopping at the base. 

“You took it so well. Your training seems to be working,” muttered Richard in his ear, giving him that sense of connection he deeply needs for this, to let go. 

Taron likes to surrender, to allow Richard everything. To not make choices of his own except to accept whatever is done to him by the one he trusts the most.

Richard ran his nails over Taron’s body, scratching as he kissed and nipped gently from his neck down. Down to the small of Taron’s back, to the round bum that he was known for. Richard ran his teeth over his beautiful ass once before sinking them into the flesh, biting down with enough force that Taron yelped. He bit again, nipping and then meanly pressing a finger into the mark his teeth left. “Awww…. Richard,” moaned Taron, keening into the feel, wanting the touch. 

“Enjoying that a little too much,” muttered Richard, standing back up, pressing a firm hand to the middle of Taron’s back. “You’re so pathetic, the way that you beg for it.” Being put down really did it for Taron. He loved being humiliated and called names.

Richard walked around Taron, facing him again, tracing one of his fingernails around Taron’s waist as he did. He grabbed Taron’s chin again, bringing his face up to his. 

“I’m your pathetic slut, Rich. Yours,” he agreed, gleeful at the feel of Richard’s hand on his face. 

“Yes indeed,” said Richard with a smile, walking back to the table and picking up a couple of items, keeping them from Taron’s view as he approached the helpless man again. 

Taron truly was helpless here, and the knowledge was making him tremble all over. Richard could see that and it turned him on, the older man feeling his cock beginning to strain in his boxers at the sight of Taron all strung up. It turned both of them on, Taron feeling control stripped away, and Richard taking control. 

Suddenly, Taron felt cold metal around his hardening cock, and the click of the cock ring told him that Richard meant to make this last. “So pathetic indeed, that I need to keep you from coming too soon. Remember what happened last time?” 

Taron indeed remembered, coming before getting permission. His ass hurt so much after the spanking that Richard had given him, but then Richard had given him a real punishment. He had to take an ice cold shower at the end of their scene, which Richard got off to watching. He had never cried in the shower before, but watching Richard stroke himself to completion while he shivered under the cold water was enough to do it for him. Taron wanted to be treated in this way. Needed it, in fact. It still hurt, though, even knowing he could have ended that scene hurt in a way he emotionally needed. Still, he wouldn’t disappoint or break this rule again. 

“I promise I’ll be good,” he whispered, trying not to whine. He loved being made to feel this way, and when Richard revealed the cat-o-nine tails behind his back, he got harder just from the sight. 

Richard grinned his most evil grin as he grabbed Taron by the back of his hair and held the mean looking tool up to Taron’s face, making Taron kiss the handle. He loved the sight of it, forcing Taron to worship the implements he used on him. 

Richard then leaned forward and bit into his neck harshly before moving behind him again, stepping back with the taste of Taron’s salty sweat on his lips. He admired the view of Taron, his ass held apart by the spreader bar and the way he was bent forward made him start to notice his own erection more. He would deal with that later, however. Instead, he gently brushed the cat-o-nine tails across Taron’s shoulders, running them down the small of his back, over his bum. He gently whipped him, not putting any force in as he teased. Then, he swung his arm from under and caught the backs of Taron’s upper thighs and bum, making him almost jump at the sensation. Again, only this time an overstroke onto his shoulders, careful to avoid the neck. “Fuck, yes. Richard,” Taron called, his inner masochist aching for this. 

Richard really let into him then, striking over and over with the cat-o-nine tails until Taron was shaking and almost choking back the noises he was making. “Yes, Oh shit, yes,” Taron moaned, that feeling like he was floating fully engulfing him now into subspace. 

Richard focused around the small of Taron’s back, appreciating the way his skin reddened at the repeated contact. He let his swings slowly taper off, but right when Taron began to rest back into his restraints, thinking he was gonna get a breather, Richard went at him again from under, hitting the plug and the sensitive area around it, making Taron cry out. 

Taron was whimpering when Richard came around to look at him again, setting down the flogger and running a soothing hand through Taron’s hair. 

“You still with me, Taron. We green?” he asked, his soothing voice bringing Taron a little out of that space but steady enough that he could go back. He nodded, before swallowing and giving Richard a reassuring smile. “We’re green,” he said, giving a slight nod. 

Richard pressed his lips to Taron’s, before turning away and grabbing his next implement, a side saddle cane. It was long and intricately carved out of bamboo, and stingy as fuck! 

Taron made a face at the sight, he didn’t like this toy, didn’t want it. But wanted to be good for Richard.

“I want to put a pretty welt on your bum, mark you up so tomorrow you won’t be able to sit in the makeup chair without cringing. You gonna be good for me while I mark you up?” Richard asked, his sweet deep Scottish brogue so arousing it made Taron swoon.

“Yes, I can take it. Richard, I’ll do whatever you want,” and with that Richard stroked his cheek again in that reassuring way. He knew that within these bounds he could do whatever he wanted to Taron. Fuck his arse, shock him with electricity, tie him into uncomfortable position and force him to stay, fuck the back of Taron’s throat until he was drooling. He trusted his Taron to stop him if he went too far, knew that he wouldn’t be allowed to cross a line not meant to be crossed. 

He stayed in front of Taron this time, with his left hand swinging the cane. He struck twice in a rowe, hard, making Taron cry out each time. With his right hand he grabbed Taron’s cock, feeling how hard he was, running his thumb along the head, before moving his hand back and forth a little bit, playing with the foreskin. He pressed down on the head, a bit hard, making Taron close his eyes and whine out in desperation and pain before he hit him again with the end of the cane, hard. 

“Do you like it when I do this to you, Taron?” he asked sweetly, hitting him again while moving his hand along Taron’s length. “Like it when I hurt you?”

“Yes,” Taron breathed, wincing as Richard hit him once again. 

“Say it,” whispered Richard, holding the cane off and stroking Taron in earnest now, the sweetest kind of torture.

“I love it when you hurt me, Richard. Love it when you’re in control and you decide what happens,” tears were beginning to bead at the corners of his eyes. Sweat was pouring from his face, and his hair was a complete mess. But to Richard, he was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His Taron, lost in that sweet, awful mix of pleasure and pain.

“Good boy, Taron,” he said with a laugh, swatting him two more times with the riding cane. He then jabbed the spot he was swatting with the handle, making Taron yelp. He didn't this once, twice, pressing the handle of the riding cane into the quickly forming marks on Taron’s backside. 

Then, setting it down on his tool bench, Richard put both arms around Taron, hugging him from the front and winding his arms around his back, reaching between his spread ass cheeks. He grabbed at the base of the butt plug and Taron hissed, still sore from being hit there. 

“Do you want my cock, Taron?” asked Richard, his sweetest voice possible coming out from his pretty lips.

“Yes,” Taron said in a whisper, feeling as Richard circled his fingers around the plug. 

“You won’t come without permission?” He asked, that hint of sternness coming back into his voice. 

“No, I won’t, Richard. I promise,” Taron was gagging for it, Richard could see that. Without further ado he pulled out the butt plug with the most filthy wet sound as it came out, making Taron whimper again and try to strain further into Richard’s grasp.

“Patience, Taron. Are you with me?” he asks, “Green?”

“Green,” agreed Taron, trying to stay in scene, but knowing that Richard had to ask. Had to have that ongoing consent. This wasn’t just about him letting go, but also about Richard embracing things about himself that scared him. 

Richard shucked his boxers, letting his cock loose finally. He was so hard it hurt, and the sight of Taron’s length, dripping at this point, so turned on, made him ache for it even more. “Hmmmm, you’re such a cock slut, Taron. You gagging for my cock?” Taron nodded in a goofy way and Richard smiled, giving Taron one more tug before pulling his hand away.

Richard set the plug on the bench and then picked up the control for the winch, letting Taron have all the slack from the chain and then helping him down onto the mat. The padded floor was comfortable enough for this, and Richard got onto his knees and helped Taron into his lap, 

He uncuffed him for just a moment, just long enough to lay Taron on his back and put his arms in front before clipping the cuffs again, He then took off the spreader bar, allowing Taron’s legs to be free. Taron used his now free feet to scoot closer to Richard, who quickly caught him by the thigh before using one hand to pin his hands above his head. The move impossibly turned Taron on even more, as he gazed up at the confident and handsome man above him who owned him so completely.

Richard then reached forward and unclipped the cock ring, holding it up for Taron to see. “I’m taking it off because I am trusting you not to come without permission. If you do, I’m not letting you come again for three weeks. You already broke this rule last week, but I’m giving you a second chance. Can you be good?”

“Yes, Richard. I won’t unless you say so. I promise,” he said, as emphatically as he could despite being so out of breathe. 

“Good boy,” said Richard again, this time with all fondness. He then grabbed the bottle of lube again and squirted some onto his hand, fingering Taron’s trembling hole to make sure that he was ready. He then quickly added some to his own cock before pushing inside, Taron gasping at the feel, so much bigger than the plug. 

“Taron,” Richard gritted out, holding onto Taron’s hips, biting his lips as he bottomed out inside of him. “God Taron, you’re so good. And all mine.” And with that he gave a gentle thrust, making Taron moan as he thrusted again, starting a slow rhythm.

Richard was going to make this last, wanted to see Taron holding back as long as possible, so instead of covering all of Taron’s body he instead used only the younger man’s hips to thrust. He was unrelenting but still slow, and enjoyed the view of Taron’s lovely hard cock, begging to be touched.

Taron on his part was trying to hold off, knowing Richard to be torturing him. His torturer, tormenter, pleasurer, lover, and best friend. He could only trust Richard to own him this completely. 

As Richard picked up the pace Taron threw his head back and moaned, closing his eyes tight, desperate for it but focused on not coming. Not yet.

Richard kept speeding up, digging his nails into Taron’s thighs, so pleased as he looked over the many marks he left on the beautiful man who now surrounded him. He felt Taron begin to clench all over as he repeatedly hit his prostate. Taron gripped Richard’s hands with is cuffed ones, visibly trying to hold back his orgasm. “Richard, I’m close.” 

Richard slowed down at that before pulling out gently, cupping Taron’s face again and saying “good boy.” This made a shiver run up Taron’s spine. He had done good.

Richard then helped Taron up, setting him once again in his lap and balancing on his knees and the balls of his feet. He placed Taron’s cuffed hands behind his back so that he could hold him close, and then kissed Taron’s mouth, feeling how wet his face was from tears and sweat. 

Richard then entered him again, more roughly this time, entranced by the small whimpers that came out of Taron’s mouth. He thrust into him roughly, this time intent on feeling Taron surrounding him. Taron clawed at his back, wrapped his legs around his waist, pushed his face into his neck, trying to feel all of Richard without coming undone.

“Okay,” Richard whispered, ready to give Taron that release. “You can come.” With that he thrusts up into Taron, gripping him by the hips, hitting his prostate and intent on making him come on his cock alone. He could tell Taron was so close because his cock was leaking all over his chest and he was beginning to tighten up. “Go ahead,” he whispered.

Taron was lost on the feeling of Richard’s hard cock hitting that spot deep within him and the warmth of his breath on his neck, but registered that he had permission. He was panting, his lips were pink and sweat was coming off in strips. At some point the tears started flowing freely, and he felt so used, so humiliated, so on the edge of that precipice. 

Taron clenched around Richard and threw his head back as he spasmed, his orgasm hitting him hard. Richard helped him last, gripping the base of his cock as he released and eased him through it, wanting to make his high go as long as possible. “Richard, god god yes, Richard,” came from the welshman’s mouth as he trembled around him. 

Richard helped him through it and then followed with his own release as Taron came down from his, thrusting up into Taron who whimpered at the feeling. He becomes sensitive fast, and Richard loves it. Loves letting him come first and then using his sensitive body as a fuck toy. Taron loved it too, but not tonight. Tonight was about practicing holding off, lasting and then letting go.

Once he came down from his own high, Richard slowly pulled out of Taron once again, gently moving his sub’s cuffed hands up over his head and then laying him down on the floor mats. He cupped Taron’s face once again and pulled it up to his stomach, and Taron licked his own ejaculate off of Richard’s chest. Richard then let go of him, takes off the handcuffs, and then leaned down and gave him the most gentle of kisses. “Good boy,” he whispered.

He then got up to get their things, a big fluffy blanket, water bottles, some snacks and a pillow. He handed Taron a water bottle before wrapping himself in the blanket, his legs almost giving out as he starts to come down from the scene. He sat down next to Taron who crawled up next to him and places his head in Richard’s lap. “T, I…” Richard started, tears starting to come from his eyes as it sank in what he did. 

At this Taron sat up and wrapped his arms around Richard, who returned the embrace. Richard doesn’t talk about this, doesn’t vocalize that he feels afraid of himself because he gets off on all of this. It took a lot of convincing on Taron’s part to get Richard to agree to try any of this. Once Richard knew that this is what Taron truly wanted, he agreed, but he still needed reassurance in the immediate aftermath.

“Richard,” said Taron with a teary smile, nuzzling into the older man’s neck. “You gave me what I needed. It’s okay.”

And with that Richard relaxed, trusting Taron’s words. He returned the embrace and then laid Taron back down, wrapping the blanket around them both and then spooning up to him, gently. “You okay, T?” he whispered, squeezing his little spoon tight. “I’m okay,” said Taron, glad Richard was with him again. He groggily reached for a protein bar, which Richard snatched first and then unwrapped for him. He broke off little bits and fed them to the gorgeous, fucked out subby in his arms. 

When finished, Richard helped Taron roll over so he could look at him properly, seeing the blissed out smile and the look of trust Taron gave him always reassured him that what they were doing was right. 

Taron kissed him chaste and gentle, Richard running his hands through his hair again. “Anything you need different, T” he asked, always focused on being a better Dom. Taron chuckled at this, cuddling closer to Richard and kissing along his collarbone. “No, Richard. This is as close to perfect as it can get.”

At this Richard laughed, deep and choked from his position on his side. He embraced Taron gently, running a hand down his body and finding the little welts and marks that he left, his eyes lighting up at each new discovery. “Oh love, I got you good, didn’t I? You’re gonna be in so much trouble with the makeup people tomorrow.”

“Me?” asked Taron, a little indignant. “This is your work!”

“Yes, but I’m not on set for another week. Meaning I can set up something even better for next time while you’re at work,” he promised mysteriously. 

“I’m still telling” muttered Taron.

Eventually they got up, showered properly and Richard looked Taron up and down to make sure there were no real injuries. He was ever cautious, and Taron understood this, knew that he needed this. The two feel safe in each other as they go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this! I will also write full on stories in future if people like how I write them. Probably about them falling in love and Taron being all 'but I'm straight' despite snogging his bestie. Ha, we can dream, right?


End file.
